


Finding out

by r0binmon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Established Claia, Established Malec, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Honeymoon, M/M, Malec, Mention of Death, Multi, Prompt Fic, a bit of angst and a bit of fluff, claia, jimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0binmon/pseuds/r0binmon
Summary: Magnus and Alec are on their honeymoon and decide to take Jace and Simon with them. Strange things are going to happen...Prompt based on 9 words (yoga class, monster, summer, lime, hat, daylighter, dirt, scalpel, Greystone Mansion). Dedicated to wfam42 ♥
Relationships: Clary Fray/Maia Roberts, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Kudos: 20





	1. Honeymoon

Jace had no idea why he had agreed to this. This was the worst. Why were they even here? It was Magnus' and Alec's honeymoon. But for some weird reason they had invited Jace and Simon as well. And of course Clary and Maia, but the couple had some plans themselves. Maia wanted to introduce Clary to her parents. And while the others had fun during their holidays Izzy stayed in the institute to take care of everything while Alec wasn't there. Now they did that weird couple thing. The only problem was... that they weren't a couple. Well, Alec and Magnus were. But why the fuck did he and Simon have to share a room? They were something like friends, okay. But this was going too far.

Jace was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling and frowned.

“Maybe because it's cheaper?” Simon suggested, making Jace roll his eyes.

“Really? You know that Magnus is a warlock.”

“Well, there might be reasons. I mean, he maybe just thought “They are friends, they can stay in one room together” or something like that.”

“Yeah, no. Seriously, Simon. I have no intention to sleep in this bed with you. No matter how big it is. If you touch me in any way or think you are getting cuddles-”

“Oh, come on. Just stop it. This is getting ridiculous. You know what? I will sleep on the floor if you feel better like that. I don't even know what's your problem.”

“You are!” Jace now exclaimed. “I joined because I thought I could enjoy having some drinks at the hotel bar and have nice nights with... whoever will be there as well. But now I don't even have the room for myself and need to share it with some daylighter who's talking way too much.”

“You're such a self-righteous arse.” Simon glared at him and left the room, already having enough of Jace.

Just to avoid being near Jace and starting another discussion Simon even agreed on joining Magnus in some yoga class. He had no idea why the warlock was into that but he knew he hated it and he would probably be in horrible pain the next day. But everything was better than now joining Jace flirting at the beach. He was probably sitting there in the hot summer sun, enjoying some drinks and staring at whoever was showing a bit of skin. No, of course he wasn't jealous. It just wasn't his thing.

“You look like you want to strangle someone.” Magnus murmured as they switched positions. “Who is it? Jace?”

“How do you-?”

“Well, he's always the one doing the magic to get this special expression on your face.”

“It's not- I mean. You. It's your fault.” Simon said with a sigh and gasped at the pain in his back as he tried to shift in another position again.

“My fault? What did I do?”

“We only have one room.”

“I thought that wouldn't be a problem. You're friends, right? And you also share beds with Clary and Jace had slept in a bed with Alec before, so...”

“But this is different and-”

“Too late now. Sorry, Simon.” Magnus interrupted him and grinned, then focused on the yoga again.

He wasn't even Sorry. The daylighter was sure about that. That stupid grin on his face gave it all away. But he couldn't go on anyway as the instructor was walking around to correct the postures of everyone. So he had to be quiet and focus. But in his head a lot was going on.

Jace was indeed at the beach, sitting there with Alec and enjoying some drinks – Alec next to him. His eyes were most of the time watching some women either lying in the sun or playing beach volleyball while he was complaining to Alec.

“...and could you please tell your husband that it wouldn't have been much more stress for him to get us separate rooms?”

“You're friends, so he probably thought you wouldn't mind.”

“Yeah, well. I do mind. Simon is annoying and he'll probably keep me awake all night. Also, how should I... I mean, that's what I'm here for!” He waved in the direction of the beach and Alec sighed deeply.

“Really? That's what you're here for?”  
“Well, what did you expect?”

Alec didn't answer. He didn't want to give in to that stupid discussion. He should have known before so he tried not to complain about it. Instead something else caught his attention. He turned around when he heard some mundanes talking.

“Did you hear about the guy that disappeared?”

“Sure, it's everywhere on the news.”

“Apparently he went into some house and... never came back.”

“Oh, the one since a while were rumors about? Nothing was found but his hat or something?”

“That one. It's really creepy. Especially when you think about the fact you can still visit it.”

“How did he get in there alone anyway?”

“Dunno. Bad security. To be honest, I think it might have also been some test of courage between drunk friends or whatever.”

“Sounds like that. I hope he'll show up again. They must have been searching the Greystone Mansion over and over, right? But like the last two times, they didn't find any clue.”

There was no answer but it was already answer enough.

“Let's stop with those creepy stories about monsters and go swimming again!”

Alec turned back to Jace when the talk had ended, looked at him, frowning.

“No, I'm not looking for some mundane who was drinking and lost his way.”

“Jace, maybe there is something about it...”

“Then the police will-” But Jace couldn't continue. Alec looked at him the way he always looked at him when he was really serious and not accepting any other answer.

“Alright. Tomorrow. Let me just enjoy this day. Also, give Magnus a break. He has enough to do with the daylighter now, right?” And with that Jace took a bit out of the slice of lime that was going with his cocktail.

To his surprise Alec really stayed quiet. At least until dinner. After Jace had complained that Simon was sitting with them although he didn't even eat anything, Alec told about the mundane that went missing.

“You know that since when?” Magnus asked, making Alec sigh and give Jace a look.

“Around noon. When we had been at the beach.”

“And you didn't feel the need to inform us?”

“Well, Jace-” Alec started and Magnus frowned at Jace now.

“Something very serious could be happening. Especially if it's not the first time someone has disappeared. Why didn't you both tell me?”

“Jace is really only thinking about himself and how to get laid and Alec apparently supports that.” Simon murmured. “Ouch!”

Jace had kicked him beneath the table.

“Again, why does the daylighter need to sit with us if he's not eating? This is stupid and makes no sense!”

“And you both not telling me about that also makes no sense!” Magnus growled. “Right after dinner you will get ready and we leave to go to that house. Understood?”

There was silence for a moment and Magnus repeated again: “Understood?!”

“Yes...” Jace sighed and Alec looked like he felt really guilty.

After dinner they all went to their rooms and while Jace was getting his weapons Simon just sat down on the bed. There was nothing to do for him after all. There was nothing he could do and Jace even told him he should just stay here.

“We'll be back in half an hour or something like that anyway.”

“I don't care. I'll join you.” Simon answered.

“You'll just stand in our way.”

“I won't. I promise. And nothing will happen to me. I'm a vampire. I'm super fast and strong.”

“And not invincible.” Jace added but Simon just sighed.

“Whatever. I'll be coming with you.”

In the other room a discussion was starting as well. But for other reasons. Magnus still was angry about Alec not telling him.

“You're always the first to jump into a mission. Why not this time?” Magnus asked, his brows still furrowed.

“I didn't want to ruin the day for you. You were all excited and we wanted to have some time together but that already didn't work out because whatever is going on between the two and so I...”

“You just thought it was better to not tell me?”

“That's not- I mean-” Alec sighed and made some steps to close the distance between him and Magnus. “I wanted to be with you and I felt like... if we do that now there is so much going on and... after all it's just a mundie thing, right?”

“We don't know yet. But if it is... it's not our place to interfere and we will only need a couple of minutes there, right? Meaning that afterwards we have plenty of time for us...” Magnus grinned and pressed a kiss to his lips.

A couple of minutes later they met up in the lobby of the hotel, to finally get going to the house. Thanks to Magnus they didn't need long and just stepped to the portal he made. When they arrived at the building they looked around, checking for security and any alarms. Of course there were some of those active but Magnus just switched them off and with a bit of glamour they could go into the house to check on it. It wasn't really scary but somehow Simon got quite nervous when they stepped inside. When there was a flash of light was visible through one window, probably from some flashlight, he jumped and Jace grabbed his arm.

“Ouch! I didn't do anything.” Simon pulled his arm free.

“You're scared. We don't need you here, when you're scared.” The Shadowhunter answered and for the first time something like worry was in his voice.

Quite surprised Simon looked at him and shook his head. “I'm alright.” He answered and so they walked through the building, Magnus scanning the surroundings with magic.

At first it didn't seem like something was up with the house but then Magnus noticed something was off. He led the group up the stairs but it wasn't the right place. They went on searching around where the signature was coming from until they realized it wasn't this floor but even further up. It wasn't until they found stairs at the end of a corridor. It was hidden behind a door that was easy to miss as it was covered by the wallpaper also used for the other walls around.

“Do we really...” Simon murmured and Jace frowned.

“You wanted to come with us. So shut up.” He answered but for some reason he had put his hand on Simon's shoulder to calm him down.

Simon relaxed a bit and nodded. Magnus was the first one to go, then Alec, Simon and Jace who was walking with his back to Simon, facing down the stairs in case someone or something was following them.

The door at the end of the stairs was opened with a little creak. At first it looked like nothing was there. The room was pretty much empty besides some dusty boxes and a closet. They stepped into the room and noticed another door. Magnus could feel magic around.

“It's close.” He said quietly and walked towards the door, blue flames of magic swirling around his hands. The others got even more tense and Simon even reached for Jace's shirt to have something to hold onto. Finally Magnus opened the door...


	2. POV: Simon

The room was quiet and empty. Only darkness greeted them. But in contrary to the Shadowhunters and also Magnus he didn't have much problems to see. He looked around, while Magnus lit up the room with some magic. But nothing was there.

Magnus frowned. “I lost the signature. Weird... But maybe whatever had that signature already fled.”

“So there's nothing around anymore?” Jace asked and Magnus nodded.

“It's gone. I think we can go back then...” The warlock added and so they left the room again.

They had been coming here for no reason then and it was Jace who complained the loudest.

“See? I told you! Don't get involved in mundanes' problems. That has nothing to do with us.”

“Jace... Let's just go back and you have the rest of the evening for yourself.” Alec sighed.

“For myself? In that stupid couple room? In the same bed with that damn daylighter that just talks way too much all the time?”

Simon flinched but didn't say anything. Was he really that bad? They had had a discussion already this morning. And now again? He sighed and was last to go through the portal Magnus created.

When being at the hotel again Simon left the hotel again, going for a walk so Jace could have more time for himself, maybe checking out some women at the bar, doing some flirting and... whatever. He didn't even want to know. He would smell it anyway as soon as he was in that room again and had to sleep in the very same bed.

A deep sigh left his lips. He also couldn't stay outside all night or get another room or even another hotel. So he had to go back at some point. But until then he wanted to enjoy the night. It wasn't hot anymore but still very warm. Fresh air came from the sea and he smelled the salty air. This was actually the first time to really be at the sea and the first time he had planned to go swimming. Maybe he should do that now? The beach was much emptier than during day.

About two hours later he came back to the hotel, his hair still damp and with sand on his legs. When standing in front of the door he listened but there was only one heartbeat. Jace was alone. That was a good sign.

But as he opened the door he saw someone was actually with him. They were kissing on the bed and the smell of blood was in the air.

“Oh, look... We have a visitor.” The woman said and grinned, her vampire fangs sparkling in the soft light.

Simon didn't hesitate. “Let him go!” He jumped at her, pulling her away from Jace. Hissing at each other the vampires slowly walked around each other, before attacking. Thanks to the training at the institute he luckily had no problems in fighting the vampire. He really didn't want to kill her but it seemed like he had no other option than to do so. He grabbed one of Jace's daggers, pushed it into her chest, before pulling it back and beheading her.

When there was nothing left but ashes he let go of the dagger, shivering and shaking, made a step back. What did he do?

He didn't really have time to think about that though. He could hear Jace say his name and turned around to him. He was lying on the bed, blood on his neck and on his shirt, as well as on the bed. A scalpel was next to him on the pillow. Slowly Simon came closer. He put away the scalpel and put his hand on Jace's cheek.

“Are you okay?” He asked quietly and Jace nodded. He could hear his heartbeat still quite strong so the woman didn't drink much. But the smell of blood was strong and Simon really had problems to focus.

“I'm okay...” Jace smiled a little and touched the drops of blood that dribbled off his neck. Afterwards he reached out for Simon and smeared the blood onto his lips.

The whole situation was so weird the vampire couldn't even move. He just smelled the blood, felt it on his lips and slowly licked it off, moaning at the taste. His pupils widened. The hunger growing inside of Simon was suddenly unbearable.

“You can drink if you want to. Must be hungry...” Jace murmured, moving closer to Simon. He tilted his head, obviously somehow still effected by the woman's encanto... or was it Simon's now? Whatever it was... Simon couldn't stop himself. He bit down his neck and drank his blood. Since the last time he had thought about that so many times. Jace's blood was the best he had ever had and now he was just offering it to him. And he couldn't stop himself.

It wasn't until there was a weird silence in the room, that Simon stopped. He let go of Jace who sank back into the bed, without moving. Slowly Simon licked his lips free from the blood and with that he also realized what he had done.

“No... Jace? Jace! Wake up!” Simon grabbed his shoulders, trying to wake him up, but Jace didn't react. “Jace! Just... wake up. Please... Wake up...” Tears shot into Simon's eyes and he sank down on the dead body.

Why did he have to have a vampire here? And why didn't he do anything against her encanto? How could she even have encantoed him? He pulled at his shirt, a little sob leaving his mouth.

“Why didn't you use your rune...? Why wasn't it active? Why did you even... why...?” He wrapped his hands around the body and pulled it close, when suddenly he realized.

This couldn't be real. Jace... Jace had his rune always active. No way he would deactivate it. This wouldn't make any sense! He pulled up his shirt and there was... nothing. The rune wasn't there. It couldn't be Jace, right? This wasn't Jace!

Also... if he was dead Alec would know, right? He was his Parabatai...!

Simon needed to talk to him!

He jumped of the bed but instead of landing on the floor, he was suddenly blacking out and felt like falling endlessly.


	3. POV: Magnus

The room was quiet and empty. Only darkness greeted them. He held up his hand, using magic to light up their surroundings but as he did, he suddenly felt a hard grip on his arms. Handcuffs were put around his wrists and the magic disappeared. Where Simon had just been standing, ashes were now lying on the floor.

“Simon...! What the...?”

“Finally.” Jace murmured. “Felt all safe, huh? I knew you'd let your guard down at some point.”

Magnus was confused. What was happening?

“Alexander? Jace? What are you...?”

“ _Alexander_. Really, I can't hear it anymore.” Alec sighed and rolled his eyes.

“You tell me what's going on. Right now.” Magnus insisted and tried to get away from the two but their grip was too hard and magic was no option due to the handcuffs locking his magic.

“We finally have you were we need you.”

“You were always on guard, always careful.”

“But now you finally let your guard down.”

They pulled him out of the room and down the stairs.

“The others should be there already. This is a big day after all.” Alec grinned slightly and Jace laughed.

“I can't believe you go as far as even marrying him, just to make him think he's safe.”

“I take my job serious.”

Magnus didn't know what was happening. His thoughts were swirling around over and over again, not able to grasp the situation. What were they talking about? Why did they cuff him? He frowned, then, in confusion, he even thought it was a joke. And it could have been, right? But when they stepped outside he realized it wasn't a joke. Consul Penhallow was never joking. And yet, there she was.

“Took you two forever.” She said with a stern voice. “But after all, you finally got him. Thank you very much for your help. Without you, we would never have caught _Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn_.”

The usually so slow beat of his heart got faster as he was eventually able to understand what was going on.

“It's all lies...” He murmured, looking at Alec. “You...”

This was probably the worst. This... relationship, the feelings, the  _love_ – it just wasn't there. Nothing was there but the pain in Magnus' chest that was was growing more and more.

The weeks and months with him were nothing but a game for the Shadowhunter. A game in which he just tried to gain his trust.

His legs were shaking, his knees becoming weak. This couldn't be true. This... everything about this felt wrong. Why making such efforts? Why kissing him, sleeping with him,  _marrying him_ ? Just for that?

He clenched his hands to fists, unable to do anything, even unable to speak. Breathing was hard. Words were spoken and was pulled with some guards, following without even noticing that he did.

When he looked back he could catch a last glimpse of Alec's face. It couldn't be real.

All the moments between them... 

This just didn't make sense.

He stopped in his movements, shaking his head. “I refuse.”

The guards tried to pull him with them but he resisted.

“Mr Bane. If you don't follow us, we will have to take more drastic measurements.” The consul said but he just shook his head.

“No. This... this is not real. I refuse to believe that this is happening. I saw it. I felt it. This is...”

“Stop your nonsense and safe it for your trials.”

“No! I won't come with you.”

“You have no other choice. Come with us or... Mr. Lightwood!” She turned around to the black-haired Shadowhunter who came closer.

“What can I do for you?”

“What would you say about having the honor to clean the world from this... creature.”

Magnus could see Alec's eyes light up at this suggestion. No, this wasn't his Alec. Alec would never be happy about “cleaning the world” from downworlders. He wouldn't do that.

Magnus tried to think what had happened before. Where had they been before coming into that room? Something was off about it. Something didn't make sense... But he couldn't really go on thinking as suddenly he was pushed down to his knees, looking up to Alec who was standing in front of him, his seraph blade in his hand.

And suddenly he realized. It was a blade. Why would he use a blade? Why didn't he have his quiver and bow with him? Alec would never go anywhere without those.

“A blade? How tasteless.” Magnus murmured. “Where are your arrows? Where's your bow? What's going on, Alexander? Lost them somewhere? That looks nothing like you.”

Something hit his head really hard.

And everything went black...


	4. POV: Alec

The room was quiet and empty. Only darkness greeted them. Then suddenly there was a loud noise, a screech and then the screams of Jace and Magnus. Alec had no idea what was happening but he grabbed Simon and pushed him back, standing in front of him to keep him safe.

“Can you see something?” Alec asked and Simon just whimpered.

Slowly light came into the room. The Shadowhunter couldn't see where it was coming from, but he could see what was going on.

A dark figure was standing there. It was huge, holding Jace and Magnus in some kind of giant claws. Stings were pushed into the throats of the two unconscious men.

“Alexander Lightwood...” The creature said with a raspy voice. “It's nice to finally meet you. I heard lots of stories about the Shadowhunter lover of this warlock... and the parabatai of this _legendary_ Shadowhunter. There's a lot about your bravery... but also about how others sacrifice themselves in order to help you.”

The demon giggled stupidly and Alec reached for an arrow.

“You try that and I'll kill both of them.” The creature said, it's voice suddenly very serious. “But I'll make you an offer. You can decide...”

“What do you want?”

“Alec, don't-” Simon tried to stop him, slightly pulled his jacket, but Alec didn't hear.

His heart was racing, fear making his skin tingle.

“You. I want you. Your guilt, your fear...”

“Talk! What do you want!?” Alec asked again and the demon now laughed.

“You can either save one... or two of them.”

“How?”

The creature shuffled and looked at Alec with piercing red eyes.

“To save one of them... sacrifice yourself. Take the place of either the Warlock or the Shadowhunter...”

Alec narrowed his eyes, felt Simon pulling at his jacket again. “How can I save both of them?”

“To save the two of them... you just have to fulfill a very easy task. Kill the vampire.”

“Not an option.” It didn't even take Alec a second to answer. He wouldn't kill Simon. Not even to save them both. _They_ wouldn't want it. If they would find out... they couldn't live with that.

His breath was heavy and his fingers shaking, although he tried to not show any weakness. But he... couldn't make any decision. Saving Jace... or saving Magnus. This was impossible. How should he decide? He loved them. He loved them both. And seeing them in a situation like this...

“I... don't know what to do...” Alec whispered.

Simon put a hand on his shoulder. “Well, it's up to you. But I'm gonna leave. This has nothing to do with me. I'm here by accident.”

Simon was right. This wasn't about him. Alec made a step forward, looking at Magnus and Jace, then turned around where Simon was leaving the room.

Something felt off. Even through all the pain Alec was feeling... he felt that something was off.

Magnus and Jace were Simon's friends. Why did he say it had nothing to do with him? Usually Simon would have been the first one to jump into a fight if it was about the people he loved. And now he was leaving?

Alec took a deep breath. The whole situation was... weird. The idea that this was not right grew more inside of him. Between the pain and his fear... there were doubts. Lots of doubts.

“Simon! Wait!”

“Ohh! This is getting interesting!” The demon said. “You really want to sacrifice your vampire friend?”

Alec pulled and arrow, put it on his bow. “This is not my vampire friend.” He murmured, his hands still shaking.

Simon was just standing there, shaking his head. “Alec, you can't do this. Think about them. Do you think they would want that? What if they'll find out? You... you can't kill me!” He made a step back.

“Simon! Stop! You won't leave. I won't let you. I-... this is not you. This is not the Simon I know.”

He shot his arrow, right into Simon's chest, reaching his already dead heart. Simon gasped, tried to reach the arrow, before his body lit up and turned into ashes.

Alec looked at the spot, where Simon just had been standing seconds before. He wanted to say something, do something but suddenly he blacked out and his vision was also gone.


	5. POV: Jace

The room was quiet and empty. Only darkness greeted them. Jace tried to look around but didn't see anything until Magnus lit up the room with some magic. But nothing was there.

Magnus frowned. “I lost the signature. Weird... But maybe whatever had that signature already fled.”

“So there's nothing around anymore?” Jace asked and Magnus nodded.

“It's gone. I think we can go back then...” The warlock added and so they left the room again.

They had been coming here for no reason then and it was Jace who complained the loudest.

“See? I told you! Don't get involved in mundanes' problems. That has nothing to do with us.”

“Jace... Let's just go back and you have the rest of the evening for yourself.” Alec sighed.

“For myself? In that stupid couple room? In the same bed with that damn daylighter that just talks way too much all the time?” Jace didn't even want to sound that mean. But somehow it just came out.

“Huh? What do you mean?” Alec looked at him in confusion.

“What's a daylighter? Is that some new term for the women you flirt with?” Magnus wanted to know and Jace blinked.

“Daylighter?”

“That's what you said. You talked about some daylighter you'd have to share your bed with.” Magnus now explained as Jace looked so confused he wasn't even sure if he remembered. And indeed, he didn't.

Jace shook his head. “I think we should just go back.”

And so they did. Magnus created a portal and they went back to the hotel where Jace – first of all – sat down at the bar and got a drink. Thanks to the glamour mundanes wouldn't see the weapons on his belt and he could enjoy his time.

After a couple of drinks he went back to his room, undressed and lay down on the bed that felt oddly big.

Of course. It was a king size bed and he had it was just for Jace alone. A little smile appeared on his lips as he stretched and turned on the TV. He never watched TV. There were no TVs around at the institute so this was just the right moment to do so.

He could relax, watch some things that usually mundanes watched... about weird mundane problems and things that probably Simon also watched.

Jace sat up. Simon? He frowned. He knew that name... didn't he? Somehow it sounded familiar. And why was it in his head? That was weird. Same with the daylighter thing before.

He lay back again, now staring at the ceiling.

Simon... Simon... He repeated the name in his head over and over again but he just couldn't grasp any image. For a moment he closed his eyes but there was nothing. Nothing but a name...

He shook his head and took his blanket to cover himself, made himself comfortable. He didn't need much longer to sleep in.

The next morning he woke up pretty late. A loud yawn left his mouth and he looked to the spot next to him. It was empty. Of course. Simon was probably at yoga class with Magnus... whatever they got from that...

He sighed and closed his eyes again, before he sat up again, breathing heavily. Simon. There was the name again. Something was different. Something or someone was missing. This room was his room but it was much too big for just himself. It didn't make sense!

Nervously he ran his hand through his hair. Something was going on. He was sure about that. He got up and dressed, before looking around in the room but there was nothing... nothing but his own stuff. Of course. This was his room.

Breakfast was nearly over when he arrived at the hotel restaurant. He got himself a full plate, then sat down at a table. He looked at the empty chair opposite of him and again there was this weird feeling inside of him. But he shouldn't care about that, just stop thinking about that. Something was messing up his head. Maybe it was still the alcohol from tonight.

Okay, that made even less sense...

The worst of it was that even though he wanted it to stop, his thoughts just didn't stop. Over and over again there was this name in his head.

Simon.

Simon.

Simon.

Who was Simon? Did he know him? And why did he feel so incomplete at the same time?

Even after days at the beach Jace couldn't stop his thoughts and even when being back at the institute... His mind wandered off so many times. He remembered training lots of times but he couldn't remember who he had trained with. He remembered being in the library and... he was sure someone had been there with him.

But it was the worst, when he sat down at his piano. Someone had played with him, right? But no one could actually play piano so it didn't make sense. He just knew that this spot next to him had not always been empty...

Someone was missing and he felt lonely although in the institute he wasn't even alone much.

Still staring at the keys he started playing a tune he that suddenly came to his mind. Slowly his fingers moved and he listened to what they were playing until... he realized.

Someone taught him this song.

Someone who was not there anymore.

Simon.


	6. Aftermath

Magnus was the first one to be on his legs again. He felt the magic all around. Slowly Alec was sitting up, rubbing his red eyes that were still full of tears. Simon was moving again as well and Jace... only his lips were moving. Magnus was busy attacking the demon that had kept them all in some nightmare. Alec joined him.

But Jace was still lying on the floor in the quite dark room. He shuffled closer, touched Jace's shoulder.

“Jace? Jace, wake up...” Simon could hear his heartbeat and the little words and when there was a moment of silence he even understood them.

“Si...mon...”

“Simon! Bring him outside. I'll be there right away!” Magnus insisted. Instantly the vampire picked Jace up and brought him out of the room, walked downstairs with him.

“Come on, Jace... find your way. You can do it..” He whispered as he sat down with him on a sofa, still holding him in his arms. Worry was visible on his face and the fear came back, that he had felt before. Jace, cold in his arms.

Magnus and Alec had their problems with the demon but finally they managed to ban it. Magnus sent it away and took a deep breath.

“I hope I was looking good?”

Alec frowned and rolled his eyes. “You were. Now come on. We need to check for Jace.”

And off he was, running down the stairs. “Simon? Where are you?!”

“Here. He's awake, Alec!” Simon answered.

When Alec and Magnus joined them they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

“Are we still dreaming?” Alec asked but Magnus shook his head. “I don't think so...”

“What about the mundanes?” The Shadowhunter asked again and Magnus tilted his head a bit.

“Wherever the illusions have driven them... they should be free now. This kind of demon lives from fear, guilt and other negative emotions. But they don't kill. Would be stupid to kill what feeds them.” Magnus answered and shrugged his shoulders.

Jace was still close to Simon, his arms wrapped around him, holding onto him without saying a word.

“Is he...?” Alec didn't even know what he wanted to ask and he didn't need to. Relief was rushing through him, longing and a lot of positive feelings. It was full mix and so intense he reached for the rune to slightly touch it. Magnus leaned against him, kissing his cheek.

“We should go back now...” He murmured and Alec nodded. They both looked at Simon, who was wrapping his arms around Jace, wanting to pick him up, but the Shadowhunter pushed him away and got up.

“Don't you dare. Let's go now. We have wasted enough time here!”

Simon, Alec and Magnus were looking at each other, shrugging, before they left the house. A portal brought them back to the hotel where they went back to their rooms.


	7. POV: Malec

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked, making a step closer to Alec. He kissed one cheek, gently touching the other with his hand. Alec closed his eyes for a moment and nodded.

“I thought I'd lose you.” He whispered.

“You won't lose me that easily, Alexander... Come on. Let's lie down... Let me take care of you...”

The Shadowhunter nodded and stepped out of shoes and pants, before taking off his shirt as well. He sank down on the bed, his eyes focused on Magnus who took a bit longer. He wiped away the dirt with a bit of magic, undressed and lay down next to his beloved Shadowhunter. Gently he pulled him closer so Alec could rest his head on his chest.

“What did you see, Magnus? Did you see something? Was it... just me?”

Magnus sighed. “It wasn't just you. I thought I... I lost you. But in a different way. You were there. Jace and you. And... you killed Simon without even blinking and brought me to the consul. Everything... all what had happened between us... It has just been an act.” He softly played with Alec's hair and pressed a kiss into it.

“How did you know it wasn't real?” Alec wanted to know.

“It felt very real... but when you... when you seemed like you wanted to kill me... You didn't have your bow and quiver with you, no arrows, nothing. Just a blade. And I knew it wasn't you. That's not very you to go anywhere without.” Magnus explained with a smile on his lips. “Now tell me. What did you see?”

“A monster... a demon. He got you and Jace and... I could have either killed Simon to save you both or... sacrifice myself for one of you.” Alec told him and let his fingers move over his chest and down to his stomach.

“A hard choice...”

“Yeah. I didn't know what to do but... before I could make a decision... Simon wanted to leave. That didn't seem quite like him. I know he would have sacrifice himself instantly to save you both.”

Magnus nodded. He was right with that. “I'm glad I have you back...” He whispered and kissed Alec again.

Alec looked up to kiss him on the lips. He wrapped one arm around his warlock, snuggled close to him.

“Can we... just stay like this?” He whispered and closed his eyes.

Magnus nodded slightly. “Yeah, I would like that. Just... like this.”

Now, here... they were safe.


	8. POV: Jimon

Simon had no idea what was going on with Jace, from being all clingy to being that distanced again. Would he be annoyed by being in the same room with him? He really wasn't sure and Jace... he was way too quiet to understand what was going on with him. So Simon decided as well that it was better to stay quiet. He put on a shirt for sleeping, stepped out of his shoes and pants and then... hesitated. Was is okay to slip into the bed with him? A little sigh left his lips, obviously heard by Jace who was turning to him.

“Lie down.” He said with a shrug.

Quite surprised about that Simon lay down, pulled up the blanket before Jace joined him. Together they were lying on their backs, staring at the ceiling, their arms above the blanket.

“Do you...”

“Shut up, Simon.” Jace just said and the vampire sighed again.

“Can I...?”

“hm.” Jace hummed in maybe agreement. Who knew? But Simon started talking anyways.

“I killed you. Everything was normal until... I came here and you were high on encanto and a vampire bite and I killed the vampire and you offered me to drink but I couldn't stop...” Simon explained. “I... I was scared.”

Jace slowly looked at him. “Why... that? Why me?”

“How should I know?”

“For me... it's been you.” The words of the Shadowhunter were quiet, barely audible, but there they were.

“Jace...”

“No, let me... I mean... You weren't there. And at first it was just... confusing but then I remembered how you... were such a pest always clinging to me... But I didn't know it was you and... I didn't know what was going on with me. Then I played on the piano and... and it was your tune. And I remembered your name, I remembered you but you weren't there and I-... I didn't know how to end this...”

Jace took a deep breath, reached out for Simon's hand and pressed it gently. “I missed you...”

Simon looked at him, shuffling closer, now lying face to face. “I'm here now... Getting on your nerves as always...”

“Somehow you're not that annoying anymore...” Jace answered, smiling a little, then letting go of Simon's hand to move his own hand up his arm and to his neck. His touches ware careful and his pulse high. Simon knew he was nervous. He could see it, hear it, smell it. But he was nervous himself. Not knowing what to expect but in the end... he just wanted to be close to him. And that was, what he got. Leaning into the touch he noticed Jace coming closer.

A soft kiss, arms wrapped around each other. Now, here... they were safe.


End file.
